LOVE over FEAR
by DVNIKKI
Summary: This is an AU and my very first story that I will be writing. I do not have an idea for it and I would love suggestions from reviewers. The story will take place at the end of Revenge of the Sith after Anakin kills the separatist on Mustafar, but he does not turn to the dark side of the force or does he?


Love over Fear

By DVNikki

I do not own star wars I love star wars George Lucas all credit to him for creating star wars.

This story is mostly about Anakin and Padme and their lives with out being involved in war until Sidious hunts them out

Chapter One

Lord Vader had just finishing killing the separatist on Mustafar. He was very confused with him self and started to question what he could gain and what would he lose with these new powers that Sidious helped him find. Lord Vader stared at the lava and thought for a long time, when he was hit with a flashback. Lord Vader saw Padme had delivered his child and her last words where they're still good in him. Vader was anger when he saw Obi wan was with her and then she died after her last words were spoken. He fell to his knees and couldn't bear to speak.

Padme sat in her apartment. Sidious just abolished the senate and changed the republic into his new empire. All the senators were given five hours to leave their apartment and leave before they where going to be executed. Padme was scared since she told Anakin she would wait in their apartment. When the doorbell rang, Padme ran to it hoping that it was Anakin. She was wrong it was obi wan. She said come in.

Obi wan said, "Where is Anakin."

Padme said, "He left on a mission that you Jedi gave him. "

Obi-Wan said, "No, Padme he a sith lord and he will do anything Sidious says I have to find him."

Padme said, "I can't believe you your lying."

Obi-Wan said, "Please Padme tells me.

Padme thought for a long time. Obi- wan looked at Padme and new that she was pregnant. He realized that Anakin had another secret that Obi- Wan never new.

Padme said, "He went to Mustafar."

Obi was said, "Thank you malady."

Obi-Wan sighed and left without saying a word to Padme! Padme heard the door close and saw obi wan leave on his ship. She packed her bags and husband stuff and decided to leave. She heard screaming from apartment next store and she realized she was out of time. She hurried grabbed her comlink and went down the hidden passage that she made for Anakin to come in and out with out being found. She boards her ship that Artoo and C-3po was watching. She made it on to the ship. C-3po said where are we going malady. Padme said to Naboo and hurry. She punch in the coordinates and the ship was on its way to Naboo. Padme realized she had to contact Anakin to warn him. She kissed her necklace and dialed Anakin frequency.

Anakin saw a ship landing and he hurried to fly away. Obi-wan didn't even realize that lord Vader left. Anakin made the jump into hyperspace. He only new one thing that was important to him his beloved Angel. His comlink went off. He answered it. He was relieved to here Padme voice.

Padme said, "Ani?"

Anakin said, "Are you alright?"

Padme said, "Oh Ani, I had to leave the senate I am on my way to Naboo but Obi Wan came over and told me terrible thing."

Anakin said, "Head to Naboo, and ill meet you their."

Padme said, "Ani, I am scared."

Anakin said, "Don't worry my love everything will be fine I promise."

Padme said, "I love you!"

Anakin said, "Love you too!"

They ended their frequency very quickly. All Anakin could think while flying was all the memories he shared with Padme, and all that he will do to see her again and to hold her.

Chapter 2

Padme reach Naboo right when the sun was coming up. She was very happy to be at her home planet but she was afraid to see her parents so she decided to wait till Anakin arrived to see them. She did however told her sister to tell her parents that she would see them soon. She sat outside the lake house when her husband shuttle arrived. She was so happy she jumped up. Anakin ran to her and fell to his knees for what he had done. Padme just ran to him and hugged him.

Anakin said, "I have to return to Coruscant and save the younglings that I sent into hiding.

Padme said, " Let me come with you they'll open to me they remember u as evil.

Anakin said no its not…

Obi- wan said Padme get away.

Padme went in front of Anakin but Anakin pulled her behind him. He fell to his knees.

Obi- wan said sith!

Anakin said, "Obi-wan I failed you and I am sorry I most return to save the younglings! "

Obi wan said you killed them I saw the recording."

Anakin said if you saw it then it worked because they are all a lived and I faked their death and they are in Dexter dinning.

Obi wan said I will be going for them and if they are alive then I'll believe you.

Anakin said very well.

Obi wan left. Padme ran to her husband and said, "I knew you couldn't do it. "

Anakin laughed and said I love you.

Padme said and I love you my Ani.  
Anakin laughed and said I love you my angel.

Padme looked out of the lake and said it's beautiful here just like our first time here. Anakin laughed and pulled Padme close to him and held her their for a while. They stared out of the lake the reflection of the sun on the water and the view of the waterfalls that they half for got of the war, Sidious and everything. They just remember when they first met to the very last minute of their time here.

Obi wan was concentrating on the younglings and on what Vader told him. He still could trust him but he seem to be different. Obi sat and meditates in his shuttle on what Vader said to him. Obi wan was hit with so many memories of his old padawan Anakin Skywalker, "The Hero with No Fear!" He laughed at the thought and realized he had to tell Anakin how sorry he was for failing him and not believing him from the start. He came out of light speed and made his way to Dexter dinner. He had enough room to fit the younglings but he wasn't expecting to find Satine in Dexter 's dinner with the Padawan. He walked in and said Dex come I have to get the kids out of here. Dex said okay Obi Wan here you go and take her she is their mother from what Anakin said. Obi wan said of course his padawan had something to do with this. Santine smiled and said good to see you again master Kenobi. He smiled and said hurry my shuttle in the back and then a gun went off. Stormtroopers were at the front door. Dex said run children and Kenobi. Kenobi deflected shot. Satine got the children on the shuttle and she sat waiting. Dexter said run Kenobi I am done for get off the planet. Kenobi ran to Dex said his last goodbye to him and ran for his shuttle. He flue out of their and was happy to be with Satine and the younglings but sad of the death of Dex.


End file.
